


Work Experiance

by INFJgamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: Lexi does a shift in a human hospital in a bid to gain more experiance.





	Work Experiance

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot set before the events of Mass Effect Andromeda

In medicine, experience is often the best teacher. Lexi had been reminded of this time and time again. In a bid to better understand how to treat humans, she needed to do just that, experience it. She’d volunteered as part of an exchange program to do some shifts in a hospital on Earth. Lexi had hoped for a placement somewhere like Japan or South Africa, but had been sent instead to rainy old England.

The tiny emergency department was situated in a small coastal town in south west England. In the winter months, the place was a ghost town. But come the summer (or what passed for summer) countless holidaymakers would descend, dramatically increasing the workload. On that wet and dreary December morning the department was practically empty.

Lexi had been placed under the watchful eye of a senior nurse. If the woman had been an Asari, she’d have been a matriarch. She pottered around the department with a harassed looking med tech in tow. She greeted Lexi cordially in her Birmingham accent “I’m Lizzie dear, good to meet you. Please come with me.”

It was a whistle stop tour, the staff changing room, the nurses station and the kitchen strewn with cake where the med tech mainlined caffeine in a manner that bordered on substance abuse.

While human medicine was a highly evolved science, with most disease being either preventable or treatable, there was never a lack of trauma. Humanity just couldn't help themselves, they were a stubborn and sometimes rather stupid species. Lexi stared in disbelief at the man who'd partial amputated his thumb. He’d been using a kitchen knife in place of a screwdriver when his hand slipped lacerating skin, muscle and tendon. Lexi spent ages reattaching the tendon and painstakingly suturing the digit back together. It would take weeks of rehabilitation before them thumb would be healed fully.

As they made the rounds, Lizzie tried to get to know her charge better “Married dear?”

Lexi tried to explain Asari lifespans and cultures as best she could. Lizzie looked at her sadly, holding the opinion that to always outlive your loved ones would be a fate worse than death. “But that's not why you're alone is it? Don't worry. None of us are in this business by accident, we’re here because it's what we were made to do.”

Lexi regarded her quizzically. Lizzy continued “Look at that chap over there having his blood taken.”

A tall, muscular human man in his forties was having a blood test. He was pale and clammy at the prospect of the needle. The med tech had already gotten him to lay down on a trolley so that it wouldn't matter if he fainted. “The average human isn't too good with needles and excessive amounts of bodily fluids. They might be fine with it on some horror vid, but it's something else in person. Especially when you can smell it. I doubt Asari are much different, or any other species for that matter.”

The med tech finished taking the man's blood and sat him up slowly. Lizzie gave him a reassuring shoulder squeeze. “The fact of the matter is medicine is a funny old road to be on, and few and far between are those that can make the journey with you. Hark at me rambling on, I'm sure you've better things to be doing than listening to the rantings of an old nurse. Go see what they've got in bay 2.”

In bay 2 was a young man with a head injury. He’d been eating gummy sweets and not noticed the signpost that he subsequently walked into cracking his head. His observations and scans were all normal, he would be fine in time. His body was just going through the motions of concussion. The young man sat up on the trolley gripping the side rail. The colour drained from his face and his flesh was covered in sweat. He spoke weakly “I’m gonna”

In Lexi’s mind, the next word to come tumbling out of the young man’s mouth would be faint. From his positioning, there was a chance he’d fall off the trolley as sustain a further injury. She rushed towards him placing and hand on either shoulder to save him from falling. The next words out of the young man’s mouth were “throw up” followed by a torrent of vomit. The contents of his stomach, gummy sweets and all now adorned Lexi’s clothing and shoes.

“Are you aware there’s partially digested confectionary in your pockets Doctor?” Asked Lizzie helpfully.

“Quite.” Shuddered Lexi.

The med tech escorted her to the changing rooms. Lexi peeled off the vomit drenched clothing and hit the shower. The med tech returned handing Lexi fresh scrubs, a hot drink and a slice of cake while staring at their boots. Lexi swigged the hot brown liquid she thought was coffee. It was actually very strong tea, but it hit the spot nonetheless. She thanked the med tech “You've had quite the experience today Doctor T’Perro.”

Lexi drained the last drop of tea from her mug “Yes, but that's what I came for.”

She made her way back into the department “Right, what's next.”

 

 

 


End file.
